


The Lies We Are Told

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fenrir Greyback is Loki's child, M/M, Multi, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Sucks at Summaries, Not sure how I made it this far, to be honest.Harry Potter’s life has never been simple, he’s The-Boy-Who-Lived for Merlin’s sake. But after an impromptu trip to Gringotts, his life is once again turned upside down. What do you say when you find out the truth of your parentage? How about the fact that your other parent is alive?!Summary courtesy of my Beta reader<3
Relationships: Fenrir/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Hela(Marvel)/Luna Lovegood, Jormungandr/Charlie Weasley, Loki (Marvel)/Tony Stark/James Potter, Narfi/Sirius Black/Vali
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the goblins as they spoke. He had been thrown through a loop with the information they had brought him. "So my mother isn't my mother...and my father isn't my father, but my mother...?" Harry asked, confused.

The goblin sighed. "It is all there in the inheritance test, Heir Potter."

Harry stared at the paper before sighing softly. Of course, this was his life. "Can Gringotts act on my behalf?" Harry asked, not trusting anyone in the wizarding world or the mundane world.

"We can, for a fee," the goblin said with a smirk.

"Of course. How much to get in contact with him, let him know he has a son, give him any proof he needs, and see if he actually wants me?" Harry asked.

"100 galleons," the goblin said calmly.

Harry pulled a parchment paper and a quill close to him and wrote some information down. "If he wants me, give him this. If he shows no interest in me and looks problematic, then just leave," Harry said before giving it to the goblin.

"Wouldn't you prefer us to get support from him, Heir Potter?" The goblin asked, confused, before holding out a baggy and a test tube. "I'll need Hair and saliva samples, regardless."

"I'm looking for family, sir, not handouts. I'm living with Lily Evans' family... They aren't the nicest of people. If he doesn't want me then I want nothing to do with him," Harry explained as he gave a couple of hairs and gathered enough spit for the test tube.

"Yes, sir. What will you do during this time?" the goblin asked curiously.

"What else can I do, I have to go back to the Dursleys'," Harry said tiredly.

"We have already sent out the missive to Madam Bones. Hopefully, your godfather will be out sooner rather than later. We will send our best on this, Heir Potter," the goblin said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you. Please take 100 galleons as a tip to get this done as quickly as possible," Harry said softly.

"Of course. Gripclaw shall guide you out, I will jump on this as quickly as possible." Harry nodded at the goblin's words and left the building and went back 'home'.

The goblin snarled at the injustice done to the Potter heir; The poor boy was only 12 years into this world and he had been stolen from, taken from his parents, beaten and abused, starved, and had all of these spells, binds, and curses on him. "Ripclaw! Shatterfang!" Two wizards walked in through an alternate door that Heir Potter left out of. "I have a job for you two."

"The Potter House is back in action, Steelclaw?" the first wizard asked politely. The voice was masculine and the wizard stood around 6 feet.

"Yes, Shatterfang. I need you to go to America into the muggle side and seek out an Anthony Howard Stark without being seen. You'll need to inform him that he has a son, if he demands proof, hand him these." Steelclaw gave him the hair and saliva. "Ripclaw, I have a different mission for you. I need you to act as Heir Black's Public Defender, it seems it is now known that he wasn't the one to be Secret Keeper for the Potters."

"I'll get right on it," Ripclaw said with a nod.

"Shatterfang, our banks in America will help you out over there," Steelclaw said, looking at the wizard.

"Alright, is that all?" The goblin nodded and both wizards took off.

"I hope this is enough time to get the accounts back in order... Battlefang! GET ME THE FOLDERS FOR POTTER, PEVERELL, SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR, SILVERTONGUE, AND BLACK!"

Harry sighed as he sat in his cupboard under the stairs. It had been several days after that fateful meeting at Gringotts. He would have to thank Luna Lovegood for that potion, and telling him to get to Gringotts. He was currently being punished. Whenever his beatings got too bad and caused major injury, they threw him down here instead. He had broken a dish by accident and Petunia was mad enough to tell Vernon. Well, Vernon got mad enough to beat him until he broke a rib or three. He could feel his magic now and how it was fixing his body. Hearing Dudley come running down the stairs, Harry sighed as he curled up on his uninjured side and faced the door. Everything seemed to go quiet, though, and Harry held his breath. The quiet meant two things, Vernon was about to let him out or someone was here. Hearing a knock on the door to the house made a sliver of hope rise in Harry.

"Hello- Oh my, honey! Honey, It's Tony Stark," Petunia said excitedly. "Hello, Mr. Stark, what can we do for you, sir?" Petunia asked with what Harry could only hear was her fake polite voice, so he knew Petunia had the matching fake smile. Did his biological dad come and get him? Did the goblins explain magic to him? Before he could spiral down into a panic attack, his father's voice cut through it.

"You must be Petunia Dursley, that must make you Vernon Dursley." Harry wondered why that voice soothed him. Forcing himself to sit up, he closed his eyes, trying to get his ears to focus.

"Tony, there is a magical presence in here," another voice said in a tone that spoke trouble.

"You're one of those...freaks!" Vernon spat out.

"Find it, Loks," his father said quickly. Harry heard something being quickly put together before a whirling sound started.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Vernon growled.

"Back off, Walrus, I know how to hold back, but touch me and Loks over there won't stop himself," Harry heard his father say.

"Here you are," that voice that Harry assumed belonged to this 'Loks' said. The door opened and Harry squeezed his eyes together at the invasion of bright light. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw green eyes and black hair. Was that him from the future or something? Like, what the bloody hell! Harry inched back but winced as his ribs protested. Harry quickly looked at Loks and saw a spark of rage flash over his eyes. "Tony, trade me places."

"What? Loki!" Harry heard his father protest loudly.

Loki stormed out of Harry's sight and he could see magic throwing Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley up against the wall. "How dare you hurt a Seidr user!"

"What?" Harry rasped out to himself, confused. What the hell was Seidr? He heard footsteps hurry over and saw none other than Tony Stark. This man was his father. Taking in the male's appearance, he figured out what that whirling sound was. That must be part of the suit his father built. Yes, he had looked up who his father was in the muggle world. Not hard when they were posted about nearly everywhere.

"My son is a Seidr-user? Who was your mom, kid?" Harry looked over Tony's face, he could see the grimace when Tony took in his, what he knew to be, bruises.

"James Potter," Harry managed softly. His throat was too dry for this. Damn the Dursleys.

"...The man that helped me realise I'm a bottom?" Tony asked, confused.

"Dad was a wizard...we can get pregnant if we are powerful enough," Harry spoke out softly.

"Listen, we will talk more, alright. Let's get you out of here so Loks doesn't go bat shit on us. Can you walk?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I can try," Harry said as he got up with a wince. Once he made it out of the cupboard, he felt himself being picked up.

"I got you," Tony said softly. Harry felt safer than he had in years and just relaxed into the hold. "Loks, I want out of here. He's hurt. I'll get my lawyers on their asses."

Loki seemed to calm at those words. "Fine," he said, letting his magic drop them. He also used his magic to make them forget about him using magic. "Let's get him back. Shall we travel by magic or would you like your car?"

"Wait, my stuff," Harry said weakly.

"Anything you want to keep?" Loki asked curiously.

"Hedwig...my books...my cloak...trunk..." Harry listed off, his head starting to catch up with this morning's beating.

"Where are they," Tony asked, about to pass Harry to Loki so he could get Harry's items.

"Trunk is in there where I was... my books are in there and my cloak...Hedwig is upstairs," Harry whimpered out.

"I got him, Tony, I can manage to fix the more serious issues. We will await you in your car, and we will proceed from there when you get back," Loki said calmly. Tony nodded his head.

Loki took Harry out of the house and used his magic to open the car up. Laying Harry down, he placed his hands over Harry's chest and a green glow appeared around his hands. He then placed his hand over Harry's head and the green glow of Loki's magic appeared. "You have a nasty bit of magic latched onto you, I'll have to get a healer to look at it, is that alright with you?" Loki asked casually. "I can contain it for now.".

"Please, if it's harming me, I want it gone... or fixed," Harry muttered out tiredly.

"Alright, this will take a moment," Loki said before focusing.

Harry winced as he could practically taste the magic. He did hear the car boot open and then the door open to where they were sitting. "How's it going, Loks?"

"I've managed to get him healed enough that he is out of danger. The bruises will heal on their own and I've healed what I can with my magic but he will need to be looked over by a professional. Where is the magical district?" Loki asked, looking at Harry.

"London, have to enter through Leaky cauldron," Harry managed out.

"Your owl had a letter for you," Tony said as he offered the letter.

Harry opened it and smiled softly. "We can easily get to Gringotts if you want," Harry offered.

"Good, let's get out of this death trap and get going then," Loki said calmly. "Can your familiar find you?" he asked Harry.

"As long as she knows where I am," Harry admitted.

"Loks! My baby isn't a death trap!" Tony argued.

"But it is," Loki playfully argued back. "Darling, we are heading towards Stark Industries' London branch, and then heading to New York. There you will find an obnoxiously big tower with an A on it. Hard to miss, would you like to make your way there yourself?" Loki asked Hedwig who hooted with a flap of her wings.

"Of course, darling, we shall see you when we arrive. Do catch yourself some food on the way there," Loki said as he released Hedwig, who took off.

"Jarvis?" Tony called out calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" A British male voice called out calmly. Harry looked around, surprised.

"Can you drive this back to the airplane for me after we take off? I am going to head off with Loks and Harebear," Tony said calmly.

"Harebear?" Harry asked, confused.

"Your father has an obsession with giving things nicknames," Loki said in a teasing tone.

"Oi! I heard that Matilda," Tony shot back.

"I still don't understand that reference," Loki shot back calmly.

"I can, sir, is there anything else you need?" Jarvis asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, make sure Harebear's things get to his room in New York, please! Harebear! What colours do you want in your room?" Tony asked, looking at Harry.

Harry bit his lip and thought for a moment. "What colours do you like? The colours I used to like leave a bad taste in my mouth," Harry admitted.

"I'm a fan of red and gold," Tony said happily. Harry bit his lip, not really wanting Gryffindor colours for his room.

"I'm all for green, silver, and black," Loki offered. Harry couldn't help but wince. Slytherin's colours weren't much help, but then he thought about the two last colors.

"Gold and Black sound...nice?" Hufflepuff was always helpful. They never really gave him problems.

"Compromise...that's a good idea, kid." Tony ruffled Harry's hair. "You heard Harebear, Jarvis. Gold with black highlights, darker woods, he'll need a work desk...and a couple of bookshelves, a bed, obviously. Anything else you want, Harebear?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. 

"Go on and ask, he will want to spoil you, let him make up for lost time, alright?" Loki offered gently. Harry didn't know if Loki was a mind reader or if it had been clear on his face but he was happy for the encouragement.

"C-Could I get some new clothes?" Harry asked softly.

"That was going to happen but yes, we can get some new clothes. Anything else?" Tony said calmly.

"I...I'm not sure," Harry admitted.

"If you see something you want, even if you don't need it, tell me, alright?" Tony said with a soft smile. Harry nodded hesitantly. "Alright, have Pepper design up a room for Harebear. But that will be all Jarvis. Loks, why do we need to go to the magical side of this place?" Tony asked, confused, as Jarvis hung up.

"Goblins. They are the ones that contacted us, remember? We should see what other services they have, Harry was clearly not managed properly and we should see if we can figure out what the hell is going on over there," Loki managed out in a calm tone.

"Right, shall we get going on that, then?" Tony asked curiously. "How do we do this?" he asked like a curious child.

"Okay, hold on to it tightly," Harry said calmly. He didn't want to admit it but this was the second time doing this. The first time had been explained by Luna and was how he got to Gringotts last time. Once the two adults grabbed ahold, Harry took a deep breath. "Cobalus Familia." With that, all three males were pulled in and disappeared from the car.

When they arrived, Tony landed on Loki and Harry - for once - managed to land on his feet. "You're getting better, Heir Potter. I see I didn't manage to get them to you in time," the goblin growled out.

"They came and that's all that matters," Harry admitted softly. Sharpclaw huffed as he looked at his client.

"What can Gringotts do for Heir Potter?" Sharpclaw said formally.

Harry straightened up, knowing this from last time. "Account Manager, Sharpclaw, I would like to discuss my accounts and add my biological father to my account."

"That can be done, Heir Potter, please sit." Harry sighed as he relaxed, walking over as his father and Loki untangled themselves.

"What was that, Harebear?" Tony asked curiously.

"Protocol, Mr. Stark. Heir Potter doesn't need it since I consider Heir Potter to be my kin because of his abuse and neglect, something that has been acknowledged by my King," Sharpclaw said calmly. "I can't take him in because of those wizards but I can protect him while he is in this bank," Sharpclaw growled out. He then hit a button on his desk before looking at them. "So, you want to take a look at what I have found then?" he asked Harry.

"Yes, I thought about it and ignorance is bliss but I would be a fool to not know. This is my money," Harry said sadly.

Sharpclaw nodded his head. "You will not like the information I give you, little one."

"If it's about the Weasleys and Hermione, I already have a feeling," Harry admitted.

Sharpfang slipped the folder over to Harry who opened it.

> _260,000 G -Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> _10,000 G - Molly Weasley_
> 
> _600 G - Ronald Weasley_
> 
> _600 G - Hermione Granger_
> 
> _1,200 G - Ginevra Weasley_
> 
> _200,000 G - Bird Watchers Club._

Harry closed it as he saw the numbers. He felt sick. "Here, let me see it Harebear."

Harry easily gave it to Tony and he covered his face as he tried to gather his wits about him. Loki seeing the mini panic attack for what it was, got up and made his way to Harry. Tony noticed it but trusted Loki enough to calm Harry, he would take care of the problem. Loki cupped Harry's face in his hands and everything seemed to fade for Harry and Loki. "Harry," he said calmly. It was as if Harry was now hyper-focused on Loki.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry whimpered. He was on the verge of tears, would his father think he was useless because he couldn't even take care of a simple account?

"Shh, I know, that brain of yours is going a mile a minute, isn't it?" Loki said as he brought Harry close and held him. Harry didn't even object to being picked up, which Loki ended up doing. "This information hasn't helped you, has it? It has just caused a deeper pain in your heart," Loki said calmly as he rubbed Harry's back. Loki walked back and forth as he calmed Harry with soothing words that didn't involve "calm down" or "overreacting". Loki chose his words carefully and slowly validated Harry's feelings and helped him calm down. By the time they were done, Tony was done fixing the problem and speaking with Sharpclaw on improving the accounts.

"Is he calm?" Tony asked seeing Loki sit down with Harry in his arms.

"He has calmed, but give him a moment more. Have you fixed the issue?" Loki asked calmly.

"I fixed all the problems. I even have it building income now," Tony said calmly. "Harebear?" Tony softly addressed.

"S-Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Hey, none of that now. The odds were stacked against you, I'll teach you all I know, alright?" Tony offered.

"R-Really?" Harry asked weakly.

"Of course," Tony said with a nod. "Feeling better?" he asked curiously.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Loki," Harry said softly.

"Well, Harry, we have settled your accounts and with the advice of Sharpclaw over here, you now have a new key and a card for purchases. This is your account. I've taken away the investments that were no longer making a profit and added some non-magical investments in there that I know will give you profit. One of them being my industry. What shall we do now?" Tony asked with a smile.

"B-Book shopping? M-maybe we could go look at the new broom?" Harry asked nervously.

"We can do that," Tony said with a smile. "We'll go clothes shopping in New York, alright? Better quality over there and we don't even have to go out of the tower."

"O-Okay," Harry said with a nod. "W-What about school?" Harry asked nervously.

"Do you want to go back?" Tony asked curiously. "Where did you go?"

"Hogwarts..." Harry started.

"It was a great magic school when I last came to Midgard," Loki said calmly.

"Tell them what you've told me, Heir Potter," Sharpclaw said in a firm tone.

"I've been attacked twice there. Once trying to protect a magical object, a Man died at my hands," Harry said weakly. "The second time I was protecting Ginevra Weasley from a magical object...that summoned a basilisk..."

"No... Not Salazar's Basilisk...surely not!" Loki asked worriedly. "Phoenix...do you mean Godric's Firebird?"

"A Basilisk!" Tony said nervously. "What exactly is a basilisk?!" Tony asked worriedly. 

"Did its fangs pierce you?" Loki asked, worried as he looked over Harry.

"Yes but a Phoenix cried on it," Harry explained.

"We'll be having you checked over properly," Loki said calmly as he looked at Harry and then Tony. "A basilisk is a giant snake that makes the statement 'if only glares can kill' a huge possibility. Along with its deadly venom and massive size, it's the king of snakes," Loki explained.

Tony looked on the verge of a panic attack. Loki pulled Tony close. "Shh, we can get him a tutor if you want, or I can teach him... there's also a couple of schools in North America. Two, if I remember correctly. And if you don't mind sending Harry off for a while, there are also the other big schools," Loki explained. "He doesn't NEED to stay at Hogwarts."

"Do you want to stay at Hogwarts?" Tony asked, looking at Harry.

"Not particularly," Harry said nervously.

"Okay, we will put you in a different school then," Tony said calmly. "We will look at the schools and see which one suits you."

"I like Hogwarts... Just not the danger," Harry admitted softly.

"Ilvermorny is like Hogwarts. I do believe Vali is the headmaster over there," Loki said after a moment.

"Vali?" Tony asked curiously.

"One of my sons," Loki said calmly.

"Right, we were talking about that before the goblin showed up," Tony said calmly. Loki looked at Harry's bank statements and raised an eyebrow. "Master Goblin, is this bank statement true?" Loki asked curiously as he picked it up.

"All bank statements are true," Sharpclaw growled out.

"Looks like Narfi and Vali both knew what happened...and so did Sleipnir," Loki said with a bitter tone.

"What do you mean," Harry asked confused.

Loki placed his finger to his lips and waved his hand in the air, bringing up what looked like a mirror. Placing his hand on it, it vibrated for a moment before an image appeared. Clearing his voice, the person jolted up. "Father...why are you calling...It didn't go bad with that man you’re seeing, did it?... That's Gringotts, why are you in London? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine with me and Tony, Sleipnir. I have questions and you have answers," Loki said in a deceiving tone.

"What is it that you need to know, Father?" The white-haired male asked.

"Why is Harry Potter linked to you and your brothers’ accounts?" Loki asked calmly.

The male tensed up and looked to the side for a moment. "Father..." The male sighed. "You know how I magically adopt orphans. From my knowledge, it being limited, Harry Potter is an orphan. I know he has the Potter fortune to land on but I fear that Dumbledore has his fingers in that pie. I have a secret account for him if he manages to get out from under Dumbledore."

"I understand your reasoning, Sleipnir, what of Narfi and Vali? What is their connection with him?" Loki asked curiously.

Sleipnir sighed as he leaned back on the chair he had sat down in. "You know how they are parading around as Slytherin and Gryffindor and their descendants?" Loki nodded but he could see that Harry was shocked by that. "Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, was one of Vali's offpsring. The last I heard was that during the wizarding war 13 years ago, they hunted down all of Tom's Horcruxes. They weren't able to finish until Halloween night the boy's parents died. They..." The white-haired male sighed tiredly. "They were struck with regret and sorrow, they weren't able to properly function until three or four years after that night. After they heard what had happened they instantly thought of what happened with the three of you...and what caused us to come here... They didn't hesitate to bring Harry into their families, they want to blood adopt him but they can't find him."

Loki looked at his eldest for a moment. "They can’t adopt him," he said after a moment.

"Why not? Dad, do you know something?!" Sleipnir asked worriedly.

"They can’t adopt him because I planned on offering to blood adopt him," Loki said calmly.

"You are?" Harry whispered in shock.

"Of course I am. You are Tony's son, and blood adoption will allow up to four parents in your blood system, so you won't be losing James Potter as a parent," Loki explained.

"His godfather Sirius Black has also blood adopted him," Sharpclaw said calmly.

"Would you allow me to take that last spot?" Loki asked calmly.

"C-could I think about it?" Harry asked nervously.

"I would expect nothing less," Loki said with a nod. "Now, Sleipnir, where is your brother, Jor?"

The white-haired male sighed. "Hiding out with me while flirting with a man in Romania. Did you need us to come around?"

"Yes, please. We will be going to New York, if you two could meet us there?" Loki said calmly.

"Of course, Father. Shall I gather the rest of my siblings as well?" Sleipnir asked.

"No, I shall talk to them myself," Loki said. His son nodded and the mirror faded.

"Would you two like to meet the rest of my children?" Loki asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry managed out.

"Maybe at the tower after we get Harry settled," Tony said softly. Loki's oldest didn't seem bad.

"Alright, once we get settled at the tower," Loki conceited, not wanting to push any more than necessary.

"Is your business with Gringotts finished?" Sharpclaw asked.

"We are setting base in America, will we still be able to do business there?" Loki asked.

"We have American branches, yes," Sharpclaw said calmly.

"Then yes, we have concluded our business for now," Loki said with a bow.

"Griphook shall show you out," Sharpfang said.

Loki walked out with Harry and Tony. "So brooms, books. I'd like to look at their apothecary... I can do that while you and Tony are buying the book store. I'll also try and contact some of my old associates and see how we can remove Harry from Hogwarts."

Tony, Harry, and Loki slowly made their way out of the bank and onto the streets. Loki walked with them as Harry guided them around. "Loki, there is the Apothecary. Me and T-D..Dad…" Harry stumbled over calling Tony his father, his mind still kind of trying to wrap around it.

"Don't force it, Harry. It's fine if you are uncomfortable calling me that right now," Tony said calmly.

"S-Sorry, I thought I managed to get used to the idea that you were with Dad..." Harry said softly.

"Now listen here, Harry," Loki bent down and looked at Harry, "we aren't automatically expecting you to adjust. I thrive on chaos but even I need time to adjust to some things."

"HARRYKINS!" Two voices called out as they hurried over.

Harry tensed up and hid behind Loki and Tony, not wanting to deal with the betrayal of the Weasley family. "And who are you two?" Loki demanded.

"Fred..." George said happily.

"And George," Fred continued on.

"Weasley at your service," they said together.

"Ah, the Weasleys" Loki said in a bitter tone.

"Harrykins, why..." Fred started off.

"Are you acting shy?" George continued.

"We are handsome," Fred boasted.

"But no need to hide," George finished.

"Did you know?" Harry whimpered out.

"Know what?" Fred asked seriously.

"That your mum, Ron and Ginny were stealing from me!" Harry said, upset, not caring about the third pair of footsteps he heard. They were both silent for a moment before they spoke.

"That," Fred growled out.

"Bitch!" George finished for his twin.

"BOYS!" Harry tensed at the male voice. That was Mr. Weasley. "Harry, do you have any proof of this?" Arthur asked weakly.

"Here," Tony said, offering the paper. Arthur took it and was silent for several minutes.

"Dad?" Fred asked, pissed off, ready to go fire spells off at his own brother.

"Harry, we did not know anything about this. Bill works for Gringotts and would have been fired...and Charlie would have said something...Percy follows the rules..." Arthur said.

"Swear on your magic," Loki demanded.

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, swear on my magic that I did not steal from Harry James Potter. So mote it be," Arthur swore. He then summoned a small ball of light.

Harry came out from behind Loki and Tony. "You didn't participate in this?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course not, Harrykins!" Fred protested.

"We would never harm another prankster this way," George continued.

"A prank here or there, maybe," Fred rambled on.

"But never steal from them," George said firmly.

Harry smiled softly. "I'm glad I still have some friends," Harry admitted.

"Pfff, Harry we were always your real friends. Friends don't keep people away from you," Fred explained as he wrapped one arm around Harry.

"They enjoy the chaos that friend is in and jump right into the mix," George teased as he wrapped his arm around Harry too, effectively putting Harry in the middle.

"You guys did always look out for me," Harry admitted shyly.

"Don't go Hufflepuff on us Harry," Fred teased as he hugged Harry closer.

"No, actually, please do, that would give us access to the Puffs dorms!" George said happily as he ruffled Harry's hair, making Harry whine out. Fred smiled and gave his twin a high five.

"Oh umm, I'm not going back to Hogwarts, actually," Harry admitted softly as he fixed his hair.

"Let's proceed with our shopping trip, Harry. You're more than welcome to join us," Tony said after seeing how the three children acted together. He watched as Loki took the parchment and slipped it into his suit. "I would like to hear about the magic that isn't from my boyfriend."

Arthur looked at Tony, surprised. "You’re a Muggle?" He asked.

"Uhhh kid, help me out here?" Tony called ahead.

"Non-magical," Harry called back over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, but Loks here thinks what I do with technology is magic, so…" Tony shrugged.

Arthur was silent for a moment before speaking. "How about we trade information? You tell me about the muggle world and I'll explain the wizarding world," Arthur proposed.

"Sounds brilliant," Tony said with a smile.

"So, what do you mean you are not going back to Hogwarts?" Fred asked Harry after they stopped paying attention to their parents.

"The muggle back there?" Harry said pointing to Tony. "He's my father, he got James pregnant," Harry explained.

"Wow," George said surprised.

"Well, he lives in America...and with how things are at Hogwarts..." Harry trailed off.

"You'd rather transfer," Fred said with a nod.

Harry heard footsteps getting closer and saw it was Loki. "Little one, don't stray too far from your father, alright? I am going to head over to the Apothecary. I've already told your father where we can meet up. Confide in your friends, they have the marks of becoming your shield brethren. Do think upon my offer. There is no time limit but I’d rather get to you before my children do," He said playfully, making Harry smile.

"Okay," Harry said with a soft nod.

"Good, I'll see you later," Loki said with a smile before walking off to the Apothecary.

"Hey kid," Harry looked back to see Tony pointing to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Harry perked up and pulled Fred and George along. Once in the shop, Fred spoke quietly. "What did he mean, Harry?"

"What did he offer?" George asked curiously.

"He offered to blood adopt me," Harry said just as softly as they looked at the newest cleansweep.

"Bloody hell," both of them said at the same time.

"Are you going to allow it?" Fred asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm worried," Harry admitted as they looked at AirWave Gold that had just come out a month before.

"What about?" George asked curiously.

"He has other children...and all of them sound successful," Harry admitted.

"Ahh, the pressure of older siblings," Fred and George said with a nod.

"Don't worry about them, Harry," George said calmly.

"That just shows he knows how to deal with kids," Fred said with a positive tone in his voice.

"You two wouldn't care?" Harry asked softly.

"No, you're still our Harrykins," George said with a smile.

"If anything, we'll be upset if you didn't give us any pranking opportunities," Fred said with a smirk.

"I think he might like you two," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Why?" George asked curiously.

"If...If I am right...He may be Loki, the trickster God," Harry said nervously.

"HARRY!" Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh as the twins held on to him.

"You accept it right now!" George said as he shook both Harry and Fred.

"Harry, you have to introduce us properly!" Fred said as he held onto the smaller male.

"Kid, these two giving you a problem?" The three teens looked up to see Tony with a smirk and Arthur looking worried.

"No," Harry said with a soft smile. "They just got excited is all."

"Alright, so which is the best broom in this place, kid?" Tony asked curiously.

"Hmmm there are some brands I don't recognise like the Airwave Gold over there. The Cleensweeps are okay but I prefer the Nimbus brand. My broom is the Nimbus 2000. They have a newer model here called the Nimbus 2001. It's not much different than my 2000 but it has a different design," Harry explained.

"Cleansweeps are reliable but the newer Nimbus is supposed to have a smoother ride," Fred explained.

"Hmmm what about this?" Tony said, pointing to a broom labeled 'Firebolt'.

"That's the fastest broom ever made!" George said excitedly.

"I didn't think they had it out yet!" Fred said excitedly.

"Harry would love this broom, being a seeker," the twins said calmly.

"Guys, I don't think I'll be playing quidditch in America. Over the pond, they play quodpot and I don't like having balls explode in my face," Harry explained calmly making Fred and George snicker out. "Of course you two would be childish about this."

"Hmmm." Tony nodded before going to the counter. The group being curious, followed. "Hello, four Firebolts. What else would you need, kiddo?"

Harry blinked, confused, but Fred spoke up. "Broom servicing kit for each broom, gloves-" Fred listed out.

"The silk ones lined with dragonhide are the best," George piped up.

"Four broom servicing kits, four of the gloves he is talking about, and one of those Quidditch ball sets you have over there," Tony said calmly.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well I am bringing quidditch home with us. You seem to like it, the least I can do it is supply the brooms, and balls," Tony said calmly.

"But we need more than two people..." Harry asked, confused.

"That’s what these two are for, they will be in America too, you know," Tony said casually as the clerk worked on their order.

"What?" The three teens asked confused.

"Oh, Arthur and I talked about it, he'll be moving to America to join my newly created magical division," Tony said with a smirk. "So naturally, he will have to bring his children along after his trip to Egypt."

"Brilliant!" Fred and George said happily.

"Will they be transferring, too?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Arthur said with a nod.

"Paid for by me, part of his contract, of course," Tony said with a smile.

"Come on, boys, we have to go pack for Egypt. Don't say anything to your mother or Ron and Ginny. I have plans for those three," Arthur said calmly. The twins smirked together and nodded their heads before hugging Harry.

"See you later, Harrykins," George said with a smile.

"We'll prank them nice and good for you," Fred said with a smirk.

"Give them hell, you two," Harry said with a soft smile.

Watching Arthur, Fred and George leave, Tony paid for the items that were shrunk in the bag for him. "Alright kid, Book shop. Loki said he'd meet us there," Tony said as he walked with Harry out of the store.

Walking into the book store, Harry took a moment to remember what the goblins and him talked about last time. He had to get books on lordships and etiquette, maybe he could actually get books on things he actually wanted to learn now? "Alright kid," Tony said as they entered. "Shall we buy the whole book store?" he asked excitedly.

"Don't you think that is going a bit far?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Nahhh I want to know everything your dad had, maybe we can find some good spells to prank Loks with," Tony said with a smile.

"And... you're okay with that?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Tony was silent for a moment before speaking. "Listen ki- Harry, I won't lie to you. My father was never there, I never planned on having children, so I won't lie and say I am great with kids. But seeing how you were treated there... Well.." Tony sighed and smiled weakly. "You'd be better off with me. Loks seems to have plenty of experience with kids so he'll tell me if I am going too far. You don't have to hold back anything. Don't treat me like a stranger...but there will be times that I can't be your friend and I'll have to take an adult role. If you want to prank, then I'll supply you with what I can as long as it's harmless. Alright?" Tony said hesitantly.

Harry stood there before nodding his head slightly. "I understand...So buying the whole store?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"Buying the whole store!" Tony said with a smirk. Harry let his tense shoulders drop as he shook his head with a soft smile.

"Alright well, there are a few I absolutely have to get," Harry said calmly.

"Alright, let's get those first," Tony said with a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Silvertongue," the receptionist said with a bow of her head.

"Pleasure was all mine, darling," Loki said with a smirk as he walked out of the educational department of the Ministry.

Walking down the halls, he spotted Albus Dumbledore storming his way down the halls with his grandfatherly mask. Snorting as the male passed him, he smirked. He knew the male got the notice of the withdrawal of Harry.

Loki had been sure to place a protection spell on Harry before he had left. He then made his way down the halls. He sighed as he made his way to the Law enforcement section. Arriving, he saw organized chaos. Shaking his head, he walked up to a woman. "I’m looking for the Head Auror."

"She's on lunch, who is asking for her?" the woman asked as she wrote on a piece of paper.

"Loki Silvertongue," Loki said calmly.

The woman gasped as her head shot up. "O-one moment, s-sir!" The woman jumped up and hurried into the head auror's office. "Here you go, sir, she's waiting inside."

Loki sighed as he walked into the head auror's office. Seeing a blonde-haired woman, he hoped she was nothing like Thor. "Mr. Silvertongue, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what I could do about a couple things and the lovely woman in the Educational department said you could help," Loki said calmly as he sat down.

"What did you need help with?" Amelia asked.

"I would like to give evidence to Sirius Black's trial," Loki said as he pulled out a rolled up parchment.

Amelia hesitantly took it and looked at it and gasped. "That  _ bastard. _ "

Loki gave a low whistle. "I would like to visit him after our meeting." Amelia nodded her head before Loki spoke again. "How do I seek justice here? Dumbledore cannot be trusted anymore," Loki explained.

"He has too much power right now, the best choice would be to leave Britain," she admitted hesitantly.

"We were doing that, anyway. Do try to bring him down," Loki said as he stood up.

Amelia stood up and nodded "I'll do it personally," she said before leading Loki out of her office and down the halls to where the prisoners were awaiting trial. Amelia opened the door to a conference room and he saw Sirius Black barely managing to talk to a lawyer.

She closed the door and he looked around to see no guards. Good. "Hold on on questioning him, sir," Loki said as he strolled over and placed his hand on Sirius's forehead. Letting it glow green, Sirius seemed to melt into the chair and relax. Once he was done, Sirius seemed more there. Before Sirius could talk, Loki spoke up. "To repay me, when you get your freedom, you will make your way to America. Specifically, New York. There, you will find a big tower on the muggle side called Avengers Tower. Your godson will be there, safe and recovering. Will you need help getting there?" Loki asked seriously.

Sirius was silent for a moment before croaking out, "I can get there. Healers?" Sirius asked weakly.

"The best America has," Loki promised.

"Protect...Harry, please," Sirius whined out, hoping the male would protect his godson.

"Of course. I couldn’t protect my most devoted...but I'll protect his son," Loki said firmly.

Sirius was silent for a moment before his eyes widened. "L-Loki," Sirius croaked out.

Loki smiled. "This spell will last until I see you again, the trial for your innocence will be short." Sirius nodded weakly. With that, Loki left, knowing he had other things to do like lecture his two youngest. He would do that later, though, in front of Tony so the male could get a nice laugh.

Loki walked out of the Ministry and into Horizont Alley. Walking along, he thought of what they needed to do for Harry. Tony already took care of his accounts, those silly books that were being published, and the dead basilisk with the goblins. He sped up the boy’s godfather's trial, along with transferring him out of Hogwarts. He could probably deal with this Voldemort character quickly. But then again, he’d rather figure out what was inside the boy's head. He would revisit the subject after Jor's visit.

He remembered how the boy's paper lacked saying if James Potter was dead or not. Harry had just assumed. Looks like he did have a reason to go into the Apothecary. Walking in, he gathered several ingredients and some more expensive-looking ones. He made sure they were of top quality and then placed them on the counter. "That will be 103 Galleons, sir." Loki placed a coin on the counter and the Clerk gasped. "Sir! As the owner of this shop, you may take whatever you may need!" the clerk said with a bow.

"And if I need the store's whole stock?" Loki questioned with a smirk.

"Take it all!" the clerk said clearly.

"Good, I will. Thank you for your service." Loki waved his hand and all of the ingredients seemed to pack up themselves and disappear. "I shall take my leave, tou might wish to close," Loki said jokingly.

Once Loki left, he walked around looking about. What else would he need? He would have to convince Jor to come to help him on this little adventure. Maybe his eldest as well. If he were dealing with Dumbledore, it would probably be best if he brought his little pup, Fenrir. Speaking of, he probably should try and contact the boy. Lord knows he is probably going crazy dealing with the little make-shift pack he made. Potions. He needed Potions. Who knows what the boy's father’s condition would be, let alone if he was still alive. Making his way into a potion shop, he looked around. It would probably be better to get potions in America to be honest. That way he could stock up.

"Can I help you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Just browsing." How to explain what he is doing without letting anyone know. Oh, he had a perfect idea. "One of my curse breaker friends got himself trapped in an ancient ruin site and we are going to go rescue them. Just trying to remember what we will need," Loki said with a disarming smile.

"Oh! Well if you’re going on a rescue mission, it might be good to have these," the clerk said as they walked over and pointed to a medkit box. "All potion suppliers carry them," he said calmly.

"Is there a potion supplier in America? That's where we are heading," Loki said calmly.

"Oh yes! My cousin works over there. I can give you his contact information if you wish!" the clerk said with a smile.

"Please do," Loki said with that same disarming smile. After he got the contact information, he left the building and headed towards the bookstore that he told Tony he would meet the two at. Walking in, he saw the clerk staring at the pile of books that Tony kept adding to. He loved this man's thirst for knowledge. "Tony," he said calmly with a slightly teasing tone to his voice.

"Loks! Come help me add to this pile! Anything you wanna read?!" Tony asked playfully, knowing the male loved causing chaos.

Loki lightly shook his head before walking to the counter and looking at the titles. He then used his magic to separate the real books from the clearly fictional ones. He sent the fictional ones back and used his magic to pile more factual ones onto the counter. "These are the ones you need, darling." The pile was ten times bigger. He glanced at the clerk's face and he looked so done with life. He glanced at Harry, who looked embarrassed, but he could detect that Harry was excited with all the books. Good, he was glad those whales and that horse didn't destroy the boy completely. "Harry, did you want anything? Or did you get it already?" Loki asked curiously.

"I just need family books that I am sure are in my vault. If I knew we were going to go shopping before we left, I would have grabbed them so I had them," Harry said nervously.

"We can grab them before we leave," Loki said calmly.

Suddenly there was a beeping. Tony blinked as he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Loki, confused. The male just smiled as he paid for the books. "I magic-proofed his phone."

"Who is he talking to?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, it's either Peter Parker or Harley Keener, they are his 'not sons'," Loki said with a nod.

"Not sons?" Harry questioned.

Loki chuckled. "Tony didn't want children but that doesn't make him a bad man. Peter Parker and Harley Keener are interning at his tower. Harley Keener has a brilliant mind and helps with your father's Iron Man suits. Peter Parker is his own superhero. He tends to treat them both like his children even if he doesn't mean to. That man was made to have children, he's just insecure about it," Loki explained softly.

"Would...Would they be upset with me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Haha, no. I think they will be excited, they will be happy that Tony has a kid he can parent over now. Both boys have family and they don't see him as a father. They only tease him when he gets too overprotective. That's one of the many things I love about him; He's overprotective over what he considers his. You being his biological child...you’re priority number one now," Loki said with a smile.

"Alright, we will be there shortly. Just got to get all this and then warp over there...No you can not drill my son on everything. Let him adjust!" Tony complained. "Listen here, Keebler, I will ban you from the lab for two days if you stress him out on his first day!" Tony lectured before listening. Tony huffed. "Fine, if he wants to hang out with you two then it's fine, but after his check-up and after he relaxes a bit!" Tony said seriously.

"Ahh, he's talking to Harley then," Loki said with a nod.

"He really likes giving everyone nicknames, huh," Harry said softly.

"He calls my brother, Thor, Pointbreak. My nicknames vary. If he is in a bad mood, it's Reindeer Games. Good mood, it's Loks. Great mood...well, I'll keep that name to myself," he said mischievously.

Harry blinked before scrunching up his nose. "Ew." 

Loki snickered with a smile. "It's not bad," Loki said calmly.

Once the books were packed Loki grabbed and vanished the bags. "Tony, let's head out. Jor and Sleipnir will be there shortly."

"Alright Loks. Yes, you two, we are on our way, don't touch the bags, damn it. Yes, I know more just appeared, me and Loki went shopping with Harebare!" Tony said calmly. "Yes, that is his nickname. No, you are not going to tease him. I have to go, you know how warping messes with the signal." Tony made a humming noise before hanging up. "They are going to ambush us when we arrive, Loks," Tony whined.

"They are your 'not sons', I expect nothing less," Loki lightly complained.

"Oh umm, Loki," Harry spoke up as they walked.

"Yes, little one?" Loki asked curiously.

"I talked it over with the twins...I...What will happen...if you did blood adopt me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmm, you have my daughter's seal on you, that means you have gained immortality until you upset her or decide you wish to pass on. That being said, if I blood adopt you, your whole being will change. You shall still be Tony and James's son, but your body will be sturdier, you'll have more magic, you'll essentially be my son as well. You'll be like my other children. Each of them has a creature they are in tune with. Sleipnir is in tune with horses and horse-like creatures such as pegasi and unicorns. Fenrir is in tune with upper canines like wolves, Jormungandr is in tune with snakes, Hela is in tune with ravens, Narfi is in tune with lesser canines like foxes and Vali is in tune with owls. You'll gain a creature you are in tune with as well. I am not sure what else will happen to you but we can have Jormungandr and Sleipnir help figure it out, alright?" Loki said calmly.

"D-Depending what happens... c-could we do it?" Harry asked nervously.

Loki looked at the fragile thing that was this mortal child. It pained him that this boy was so deprived of a family that he was jumping at chances to have one. Loki stopped and pulled Harry close. Tony stopped and looked at the two with a soft smile. "Whatever you need me to be, child." The way Harry clung to him, Loki knew the boy was struggling not to have another breakdown. Sighing lightly, he picked the boy up once again and carried him along. "Come on, Tony, let's get home." Loki created a warp and walked through it. Once both of them were through, Loki closed it. He sighed as he created another one which was much more stable than the last one he’d created. When Tony had walked through it, he closed the portal again and he walked over to the couch still carrying Harry and he sat down, holding the child.

"I'm home, Jarv!" Tony announced happily.

"Welcome home, sir. I have alerted everyone in the tower of your arrival," a voice said. Harry looked up and looked around.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, it's the same voice that was in the car. It's an AI. He won't hurt you," Loki explained.

"So it's like a ghost...but a helpful one?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Loki said with a nod.

"Oh, okay" Harry muttered before hiding his face again and clinging to Loki.

"Okay, Jarv! Let's get to work. On the StarkPad, I need clothing stores, bookstores, and home apparel stores brought up. Have you gotten to work on Harebare's room at all?" Tony questioned.

"The painters have just left, sir, he is in the penthouse on the other side of the floor in the spare bedroom," Jarvis explained.

"Good, show me." Jarvis brought up images on a tv. "Good, good, I'm glad they switched it up with black and gold trim. Make sure to send them a tip, Jarv. Now black and gold... we will have to do high-end stuff with that... so black frame for the bed, hmmm queen mattress? Black sheets, gold blanket, gold and black pillows, gold being the bigger of the two, black wood bookshelves... Show me what you have so far, Jarv," Tony asked. Jarvis incorporated what he had in the shopping list into the image on the tv. "Good, good, black and gold curtains. We will have to get his owl a perch... Make it a golden colored wood. She will need to see it. Also, order some owl treats. We will not be killing off an owl by giving her cooked bacon." Seeing the room as it was updated made Tony nod. "I think this is fine. Harebare? Your opinion?"

Harry looked up at the screen and gulped. "That's all mine?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yep, does it look okay?" Tony asked. "Did you want anything else in there?" Tony asked curiously.

Harry felt overwhelmed. He didn't deserve that room. But before he could speak up, Loki did. "More bookshelves. You two bought a lot of books."

"Right, forgot about that for a moment. Jarv, add another… hmmm Three...no four bookshelves," Tony said with a nod. "How does that look now?"

"Harry?" Loki asked curiously.

"Too much," Harry whimpered out, not being able to look at the room.

"It's not, trust me," Loki said with a soft smile.

"It...It looks nice," Harry managed out as he looked at it.

"Good, it's your room after all," Tony said with a nod. "Think you'll be able to sleep in there?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry managed out softly.

Tony nodded his head with a smile. "Express ship it and have movers put everything in, Jarv," Tony said before walking over and sitting down next to Harry. "Clothes shopping?" Loki put Harry between the both of them and Harry nodded. "I...I don't know my size, though."

"Loks?" Tony questioned.

Loki quickly scanned Harry and smiled. "He's on the petite side of clothing, a small in adults. I would say an extra small shirt and a 28 size in pants."

"Shesh, you could be a model, kid," Tony said lightly.

"N-No thanks," Harry said nervously.

"Alright, are you objecting to jeans?" Tony asked curiously.

"Prefer them, actually," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Great!" Tony added twenty pairs to the cart. Harry gulped nervously. Oh dear, this was going to be...something. "Shirts?"

"Don't care as long as they fit," Harry admitted.

"Alright, let's see... Keebler's all robots... Spider boy is all science puns. Let’s make yours... hmm...Ah music based," Tony said with a smirk as he added twenty shirts with music lyrics, band-based and album covers into the cart. "Let's also add some magic-based outfits." he said as he added shirts with dragons and other mythical creatures, along with shirts that had magic or mentioned magic on them. "Underwear, socks, hmmm some shoes...Anything you recommend, Loks?" Tony asked curiously.

"Hmm well, your father and his friends used to pray and make sacrifices to me when they were young. I don't know them fully but I do know a bit." Harry looked at Loki with mixed emotions. "His father gave me a leather jacket. So maybe get him one. What was it that he used to turn into...Oh, a Deer, have a deer on the back of it," he told Tony, who told Jarvis to have it ordered. Loki looked at Harry. "Ask me, child, what is on your mind?"

"Why didn't you help my father out?" Harry asked weakly.

"I was...I was being controlled when that happened. It was thanks to Tony and his friends that I managed to snap out of it," Loki explained.

"Oh, is he-" A Portal appeared and lightning-fast, Tony was in full armor, pointing his hands at the portal.

"Whoah whoah whoah, it's good, mate," the shorter than average male said quickly.

Loki smiled as he took in those blue eyes that almost looked blind, framed by dark brown hair. Loki got up and walked over to the male and placed his hand on the warmer colored but still pale skin. "Hello, my little snake," Loki said with a smile.

"Papa," the male said as he leaned his head into the hand.

"I'm glad that you are doing well, we need to stop calling upon each other when we are in danger and actually have just a family dinner," Loki said tiredly.

"Says the person who is always in danger because of Uncle Thor," another figure said as they walked out. Harry looked over and examined the male. He had grey eyes, framed by ashy-blond hair. His skin was pale, and the male clearly had a swimmer's build.

"My own sons are ganging up on me," Loki said, shaking his head disappointedly.

"It's not like that," the first male whined.

"Uhhh Loks? Not that I mind party guests but mind introducing them to me and Harebare?" Tony asked curiously.

"Right, my apologies. Harry, Tony, these are two of my sons. This is Sleipnir, my eldest. Then this is my third oldest, Jormungandr. Boys, this is Anthony Edward Stark, and this is his son, Harry James Potter," Loki introduced.

"Right then. Five, four, three, two…" Sleipnir fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked quickly.

"He's fine," Jor said as he bent down and easily picked up his brother and carried him to the couch. "The stupid horse tends to faint whenever there is more than one source of knowledge in the room. Tony Stark, the inventor, and then there is you, Harry Potter. He'll wake up in ten minutes, be embarrassed that he fainted for another five, and then start asking questions for another thirty before he gets overwhelmed again and asks dad to go running with him."

"Will not, stupid snake," Sleipnir grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where he had hit.

"So, Dad, why am I here today?" Jor asked, looking at his father.

"Harry needs healing. We would also like to pick both of your brains on a matter if you can hold off on that for a moment," Loki said calmly.

"Sure, what's up?" both males asked looking at them.

"What would happen to me exactly if Loki blood adopts me?" Harry asked softly.

"I'd need to do an extensive scan, are you alright with that?" Jor asked, looking at Harry.

Harry bit his lip before speaking. "Go ahead."

Jor waved his hand and Harry was surrounded in golden light before disappearing and a scroll appeared. "You want exactly what would happen?" Jor asked as he looked at the scan.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"If we did it before the purge that you need, you'd die regardless of Hela's protection," Jor said seriously.

"After the purge?" Harry prompted.

Jor walked over and sat on the coffee table to look straight at Harry. He sighed softly as he looked at a worried Harry. "We wouldn't be able to do it for a couple of weeks. All of the problems with you cannot be healed in one go. That being said, if everything turns out good, I don't see a problem going through with it. But it won't be without side effects. The wizard's blood adoption and Asgard's blood adoption are two separate things completely."

Harry tilted his head. "How so?"

"Wizard’s blood adoption just changes your appearance a little and a little bit of your magical signature. Asgard's blood adoption changes you completely; You won't have two parents...you'd have three. Your whole being is re-written, your magical power would be tripled, you would gain abilities...you'd probably get what Wizards call a creature inheritance," Jor explained softly.

"Is there a way to find out what I would be?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I would need some of your blood, though," Jor said calmly. Harry offered his arm quickly. Jor smiled softly before he tapped his finger twice on Harry's wrist, pulling away a blob of blood. "Dad." Jor did the same to Loki, only pulled out a smaller amount. Once the two blobs of blood merged and there was a flash of light, Jor pushed that blood into parchment with runes on it. Once the runes turned the exact color of the blood, it faded to black. "Alright, let's see what you will be," Jor said as he grabbed the parchment.

"What does it say?" Loki asked curiously.

"Oh," Jor said pleasantly surprised. "He has a good percentage of creature blood in him already... but the highest percent appearing when blood adopted by you, father, is Dakkalfar," Jor said with a pleasing smile.

"A whatta-what?" Tony asked, confused.

"It's a type of elf. You traditionally have light and dark elves. But there is more to it than that. Light and dark elves are two different types of Alfheimr, the only difference between the two is the color eyes they have. What Harry will be is a Dakkalfar. The difference between Alfheimr and Dakkalfar is that Dakkalfar are reliant on mates and are naturally submissive. I suspect that...Yep, he gets that elf blood from your family line, Mr. Stark. "

"What does that mean?!" Tony asked worriedly.

Jor looked at the scan and he nodded. "Your side of the family has a curse on it. 100 generations without magic. Looks like Harry here is the first generation after that 100 years. That curse also seemed to have blocked your inheritances," Jor said calmly.

"Okay...Okay," Tony sat down next to Harry. Harry hesitantly placed a hand on Tony's back and rubbed it.

"That just means they can't stop you from learning all this stuff, Dad," Harry said softly.

Tony looked up at Harry, surprised, before smiling weakly. "Yeah." He pulled Harry close and Harry blushed.

"Okay so I should probably explain what that means for you, Harry," Jor said as he looked at the boy. Harry nodded, wanting any and all information the male would give him. "Okay so Dakkalfar are rare. They typically have dark-colored hair and jewel-colored eyes."

"So basically what I look like now," Harry said with a blush.

"Basically," Jor chuckled, "though your eyes will brighten a bit and your hair will become a darker black...more like staring into a black void," Jor explained. He saw Harry paying rapid attention which made him smile. "As I said earlier, Dakkalfar are known to be submissives. Just observing you and how you are, I can tell you are kind of in that mindset already, which is fine. You don't need to have a mask on with us, you can be yourself. No one will force you back there, Harry." This seemed to help out Harry some as he relaxed more as he pulled his knees close. He looked tired and worn out. Jor knew he had to speed this up but there was so much information Harry needed. "How about this, Harry, I'll explain it in greater detail later on, alright, let's just focus on your questions." Jor watched as Harry nodded. "Alright, you'll turn into a Dakkalfar, it seems you'll get the ability to manipulate your form but not from father, you get the ability from your godfather but Father's blood kicks it into working order... Wait...  **Can you understand this little one?** " Jor hissed out the last bit.

" **Yes?... Oh, wait, we are speaking parsel aren't we?** " Harry started up but then realized what he was doing with a wince.

Jor laughed excitedly. "I'm glad you can speak parseltongue. Father's blood will make that all speak. You'll be able to talk to everything," Jor explained. "You'll get natural healing, your body won't be able to use a wand anymore, we can make that look like it's because you're a Dakkalfar. Due to your activated Dakkalfar blood, you'll also get mage sight. You'll be able to see the magic in the air. Don't worry, I can teach you how to turn that off," Jor said with a soft smile.

"So...So nothing bad will happen?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing bad, no. I do recommend that we give you something to make you sleep through the blood adoption and the creature inheritance, though. You'll be extra sore when you wake up," Jor explained.

"Okay..." Harry said calmly. "Okay. I will do it," Harry said with a nod.

Loki smiled and he walked over and kissed Harry's head. "Alright, Jor, why not go start healing Harry, I have some people I have to verbally scold."

"Do you want me to come, too, Harebare?" Tony asked, looking at Harry.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking. "Will Jarvis be around? Can he see where we will be?" Harry asked.

"I have cameras throughout the entire building, young sir," Jarvis's voice came through the speakers.

"I'm sure Jarvis can keep an eye on me...to make sure I'm alright," Harry said nervously.

"Alright, Jarvis will lead you to the master bedroom. You can do it there, Harebare's room is still getting set up." Watching Harry and Jor follow Jarvis's lights, Tony sunk into the couch with a groan.

Once Loki was sure they were gone, he waved his hand in the air making two mirrors appear. "Pick up you little shits!" Sleipnir snickered as he sat there watching his father.

One of them picked up. "Uhh Dad, right now is not the perf-"

Loki cut them off. "It is bloody well the perfect time to do this, Vali, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Loki bit out.

"Shit," Vali whispered.

"SHIT, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME, YOU BRAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Loki ranted out.

"Nav, take over for me," Vali said, hurrying out of the room. "Dad, please listen!" Vali said as he hurried off to the headmaster's office.

"No! You listen to me, young man! We are going on an adventure, just me, you, your twin, and Jor. We are going to Britain to make sure that dark twisted thing you have come to bring forth from your family is really dead. Understand me!" Loki said glaring at the mirror.

"Yes Father, can..." Vali paused and looked down, "do you think we could search for someone?"

"If you are talking about Harry James Potter then don't bother," Loki said sternly.

"But Dad!" Vali said, looking at the mirror.

"I said don't bother! I've already found the boy...I'm blood adopting him...after Jor purges him," Loki explained.

The image changed from the black-haired male against the wall to the male sliding down and his green eyes looked straight at Loki. "You found him... you're adopting him..."

Loki sighed. "I'm not a monster, Vali. I may be pissed that one of your offspring is giving us a bad name but I would never take it out on you. We both know a family often gives out a couple of bad apples," Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"How is he? Tom...Tom murdered his family," Vali said weakly.

"Harry's fine...and I don't think Tommy did anything," Loki said calmly.

"What?" Vali asked, confused.

"I don't think James Potter is dead, Vali," Tony said as he looked at his tanned son with his dark freckles.

"Call Hela, she has control over the souls... Dad, please!" Vali asked.

Loki waved his hand to show the other portal shaking in the air. "I am trying."

"Father?" Loki looked at the portal to see a taller than average woman, though she was clearly shorter than an average Jotun. Her green eyes pierced through her inky-black hair and greyish pale skin. She was clearly fit but on the edge of too thin. His lovely daughter was half dead, half alive. Her lovely alive side was a Light Greyish pale while her half dead side was a darker grey.

"Hela, how is work?" Loki asked curiously.

"Boring, the reapers are mostly self-sustaining now. What did you call about, Father? You normally call to make sure none of my siblings have died," she said, looking at her father with a knowing look.

"I need to check on a soul, actually," Loki said casually. "And to ask what you have planned for another two or three."

"Which souls do you need clarification on, Father?" Hela asked curiously.

"James Fleamont Potter?" Loki asked curiously.

"Hmmm still alive, won't be for much longer if things keep going as they are...We give him until December. Next soul?" Hela asked, looking at her father. Loki knew she couldn't tell where they are, just that they were alive and how close they were to death.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Loki asked curiously.

"The fool split his soul into 8 parts. His main soul, a diary, a locket, a ring, a tiara, a snake, a goblet, and a boy. I have the diary's piece...Jor just sent the boy's piece to me before you called. Once I get all the pieces, I plan on feeding them to Fenris," Hela said as she pet the giant black wolf behind her.

"I see Fenrir's gift is serving you well," Loki said with a smile.

"Yes well she isn't as big as Fen but she is doing her job well. What other soul did you need clarification on Father?" Hela asked curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Loki asked curiously.

"I shall have fun with his soul, Papa," she said with a giggle. Loki knew that Dumbledore has truly fucked up.

"What has he done, my little wisteria?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"He killed his own sister, plotted to take over the world. Papa he has hurt so many," Hela said as the live side of her let tears fall.

"Last one, my little flower," Loki promised. "Harry James Potter."

Hela instantly perked up. "Don't you adore him, Daddy!" Loki knew his daughter would have to lay down with all these displays of emotion. "He's avoided my reapers all by himself. Thirty-seven times! Thirty-seven times my reapers have been alerted to his near demise but he has avoided all of them!" she cooed. "I gave him my seal. I know he isn't family, Daddy, but-"

Loki chuckled, cutting Hela off. "No it's fine, Hela, it helps actually. I've decided to blood adopt him so he will become your little brother."

Hela gasped as she looked into the mirror. "He will?!" She was clearly excited. "I'll have to update his seal. Daddy, how is my little challenger?! Is he having fun with you?" she asked curiously.

"I am not sure yet, flower, we just rescued him from his... captors," Loki said, knowing they weren't even family.

"I have to go, Daddy, it was lovely talking with you again," Hela said with a soft smile.

"Goodbye, my little wisteria." Loki hung up that portal and looked at Vali. "James Potter isn't dead."

"Loks." Loki looked back to Tony who seemed to be back out of his shock. "Would you care for a triad?"

"Hmmm, two submissive men on my arms... Sounds chaotically fun," Loki said with a smirk.

"How do we get Jamie back then?" Tony said seriously.


End file.
